1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to material handling and, more particularly, to apparatus handling large rolls of paper stock or similar material.
2. Related Art
The handling of large rolls of paper stock or similar material can be exceedingly difficult because of the size, weight and the round configuration of the rolls. As a result, the rolls, if not properly controlled, are disposed by their weight to roll away when placed on a surface offering even a modest incline.
For example, large rolls of paper, approximately five feet in diameter and weighing approximately 860 pounds each, are utilized in connection with a feed device, called "Lasermax," that feeds the rolls of paper stock into a laser printer such as the IBM 3800. In the past, these rolls have been transported by means of an electric pallet jack. In this arrangement, a pallet, to which two rolls of the aforementioned paper stock have been strapped, is moved from one location to another by means of the electric pallet jack. Once the rolls arrive at the proper location adjacent the intended Lasermax machine, the strapping is removed. The rolls must then be manually rolled off the pallet and loaded into the Lasermax machine.
In at least one instance where this technique was employed, a roll broke loose from its pallet and rolled down an associated ramp, literally moving a wall on impact and causing acoustic tile on the ceiling of the room in which the mishap occurred to fall.
On another occasion, a roll tipped over on its side while being rolled off a pallet so that it became virtually impossible to right the roll in place in the proper condition.
It should be apparent that there is a significant potential for serious personal injury, as well as property damage, associated with existing techniques for handling such material rolls. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and enhanced technique for transporting large rolls of paper stock. The apparatus for employing such technique should be substantially safer and more efficient than the techniques employed heretofore.